


【速度与激情:特别行动】BET( pwp一发完)

by KinderLionel



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, WWE, 速度与激情:特别行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinderLionel/pseuds/KinderLionel
Summary: #梗源于空间的一张图#是个色情小车#那个羞耻play太搞了





	【速度与激情:特别行动】BET( pwp一发完)

BET

正文↓

Deckard一般不喜欢聚会，尤其是一大群不认识的人挤在一起的聚会——比如毕业聚会，比如高档酒会。  
相比之下他更喜欢像家庭聚会那样更小型的，几个朋友，几瓶自己喜欢的酒，一个话题或者一副扑克牌，他们可以一直这样到天亮。还可以打几个赌，一些小钱或者一些无伤大雅的小任务总是能让聚会更刺激。  
所以，当Luke说他的兄弟Jonah要带两个朋友一起过来，而他想要在后院办个小聚会的时候，Deckard想都没想就同意了。  
Jonah是一个很讨人喜欢的弟弟，而另外一个，叫Roman*的——是Luke的表弟，当初也一起帮过忙——Dec对他印象不错，所以他同意了，尽管他不认识最后那个人，也不记得见过面，不过没关系，毕竟能和Jonah一起来，怎么说都会靠谱点。

酒过三轮之后，Dec拿出了一副纸牌，决定和大家玩点儿纸牌游戏。  
“Roman不擅长这个，所以咱们来局四个人的吧——我可以当他的场外援助。”Seth*，Jonah和Roman带来的朋友说着，看了Roman一眼和他撞了个拳，接着Roman给了他一个wink。  
Deckard和Luke面面相觑，接着Dec凑在了Luke的耳边轻轻道:“咱们打个赌，我赌50美元他俩是一对。”  
“我赌他们是合法couple——赌一件无条件做的事 ”Luke挑挑眉，回应了Dec的赌约。

“Roman，你和Seth在一起多久了？”洗牌时Luke冷不丁问了一句。  
“啊?”被问到的Roman忽然楞了一下，接着抬头看向身边站着的Seth。  
“实际上，我们交往三年了。”Seth Rollins道。  
Deckard看向Luke，嘴角挂了一抹笑。  
“而且昨天才领证——我过来就是打算说这事的。”Roman挠挠头，不好意思的笑了笑。  
Luke后仰靠在椅背上，朝着Dec挑挑眉。

Deckard从来都是个愿赌服输的人。  
所以在送走三个人之后他立刻问了Luke。  
“到底要我干什么?给你的黄金肌肉按摩吗？”他把桌子擦干净，“还是给你萎缩的小脑除除草?”  
“和我打一炮。”  
“哈?”

在被Luke带上眼罩的时候，Deckard就有点儿后悔自己答应这个赌约了。他不喜欢被限制，尤其是他还不知道这个事情到底是什么样的。  
然后他被Luke带进了一个小房间——墙壁凉滑的触感让他认为那是镜子。  
在Dec张嘴调侃之前Luke就吻住了他，然后将他按在凉滑的墙壁上，褪了他的外套，大手探进圆领衫里抚摸着他结实紧致的肌肉，另一只手则打开了他的裤链，顺着腿侧的裤缝滑到膝窝一用力，直接将他一条腿搭在自己胳膊上——重心的忽然变换让Dec晃了一下，他猛捶了警察一下 然后紧紧搂住了Luke。后者索性把他的另一条腿也捞了起来，让他抵着墙整个人搭在自己身上。

圆领衫被卷到了胸口以上，露出了上一次翻云覆雨后尚未褪去的痕迹，粉色的乳首因为舔舐和揉捏而充血变硬，由于唾液的反光而显得亮晶晶的。  
Luke亲吻着他的腹部，将炽热硕大的阴茎抵在了刚刚扩张好的穴口。  
“你想要看看吗，这个特别的房间？”Luke凑在他的耳边，灼热的吐息让Deckard缩了缩脖子。  
“最好不要是什么镜子，Hobbs，否则...... Jesus!!!”没等Dec的话说完，Luke就叼着眼罩的一边将它拽了下来。  
Deckard看到了一个近乎全透明的公共卫生间，行人从四周走过的时候他紧张的咽了口唾沫，浅肤色的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，抵着低摩擦力玻璃的后背一滑，他几乎整个人都坐在了Luke的阴茎上。  
这将他逼出了一声短促但响亮的呻吟——然后他注意到一位女士狐疑的朝这边看了一眼。  
“Fuck you Luke…”Dec狠狠地骂了Luke一句，水汪汪的眼睛看起来像是要哭了一样。  
“It's damn fucking you, princess。”Luke回击，同时开始大开大合的顶弄起来。  
置于人群之间的羞耻感让Deckard的脸红的发烫，他偏过头闭上眼睛，争取让自己忘记自己处在开放空间的事实。  
但他的身体却似乎因为这个而变得更加敏感了，每一次Luke碾过前列腺点的时候他都会一个激灵，被撸动的前端顺势吐出更多的前液。  
接着他不可自抑的高潮了。

当理智回到大脑的时候，Deckard已经被放在了地上，Luke按着他的后颈将他压在玻璃墙面上，从他身后狠狠的操弄着他，他的胸贴着冰凉的墙面，充血的乳粒随着抽插的频率摩擦着平面，身后的火热胸膛和身前冰凉玻璃面形成的鲜明对比，熙熙攘攘的人群所带来的视觉冲击让他每次被顶到最深处的时候都会发出一声拖长尾音的呜咽。  
接着，在一个姑娘凑过来，几乎是要脸贴脸的当着Dec的面给自己补了个口红的时候，Deckard又一次高潮了。  
“看来这个姑娘很吸引你?”Luke打趣到，“要不要趁着人家还没走去要个电话号码?”  
“....闭上你的嘴....要是你的活儿有你的嘴一半强，你就已经能睡遍大半个拉斯维加斯了。”Deckard喘着气，“而且——单向玻璃——设计这个的人脑子是不是和你一样被重卡撞出去了？”  
“就像刚才那个女孩一样，她根本不知道她补妆的镜子后面有个帅哥因为这个高潮了——快看，有两位女士要和你合影，快笑一下。”一边大力撞击着，Luke还不忘调戏着羞得无地自容的Deckard。  
两个年纪稍大的女士几乎刚离开，就来了一对情侣在他们的面前接吻。Deckard索性闭上了眼睛，但身后高速冲刺的怪物阴茎又将他推向了前列腺高潮。三番四次强烈的快感让他根本来不及反应，他不知道自己说了什么，他甚至感觉到自己一向脆弱的泪腺开始工作，当然他知道接着Hobbs那张停不下来的嘴肯定又要说了。  
等到他反应过来时，Luke几乎已经帮他们两个人清理好了一切，甚至还穿好了衣服。  
“公主，你刚刚简直哭的像个孩子，买的冰淇淋还没来得及吃就掉在地上的那种孩子。”说着Luke帮他拍了拍衣服下摆上的褶皱，“你哭着说please得时候我真应该拿手机录下来。”  
“那你就会像一个做了坏事被爸爸教训的孩子，一边哭一边求我别再打你。”Deckard没好气的白了他一眼 他现在更后悔和Hobbs打了这个赌，“我们怎么出去?”  
外面拍照的人越来越多，如果两个人同时走出去难免引人怀疑。  
“你喝醉过吗？”Luke忽然没头没脑的说了一句。

“Perdon，perdon，mi amigo bebió demasiado——Gracias!*”  
人们正拍照的时候，厕所大门打开了，一个棕色皮肤的大个子扶着一个走路晃晃悠悠一身酒味的小个子男人从里面出来，一边说着西班牙语解释着，一边感谢着帮他们拦车的人。  
“你的演技让你看起来像是一个可怜的老酒鬼——那种情场失意酒场买醉的，深夜实在找不到地方吐就去了一个奇怪的卫生间。”上了车，Luke拍拍Dec的后背到。  
“托你的福。”Deckard的嗓子还有些哑，“你和你的萨摩亚兄弟是串通好的吧。”  
“我可不敢，不过要不要再打个赌?赌Deckard Shaw明天一早能不能好好走路?”  
“我赌五十美元，Luke Hobbs明天会被揍进医院而且一周之内爬不起来。”

-FIN-  
“”  
后记①  
聚会前一天，夜。  
Roman给Luke打了个电话。  
“uso*，我想和你说件事——我和Seth领证了。”Roman挠挠脸，“我觉得我应该让你知道。”  
“Seth?那挺不错——我们可以一起在我家开个聚会，就当是庆祝了。”Luke笑着，看到了站在冰箱前托腮思考的Deckard，又接着道，“让Jonah也一起来，不过别在Dec面前说，我得给他一点儿惊喜。”  
如果Deckard知道这个可能会被气死。

后记②  
“今日新闻，位于城市北部的解放广场一创意公共卫生间今日凌晨离奇自爆。据悉，该创意卫生间由某街头艺术家耗时三个月制作，全建筑采用单向玻璃，均为防火非易爆材质，近段时间一直被游客当做特色参观景点。据监控显示，昨天夜间到今日清晨没有任何人出现在此建筑附近，残骸周围未见炸弹等易爆危险品痕迹。专家正在现场进一步推断。重建预计将在半年后开展，该艺术家声称下一次将会将此建筑设计成反向单向玻璃，并链接电路加装灯光等特殊效果。并且配备声控功能。”  
Deckard关掉了电视。  
看来还得再炸一次。  
——他这么想着，将火腿和青瓜上切出的小星星摆在Sam的餐盒里，十分细致的挤上了沙拉酱和番茄酱，并在餐盒上放了一支利乐包装的水果泥，接着将剩下的边角料放进了Luke的盘子，随手挤了一坨沙拉酱之后拿过杯子随便磕了几个生鸡蛋打了进去，甚至没有给他打匀就放在了餐桌上。  
Luke甚至在里面喝到了一片鸡蛋皮。*

-FIN*2-

注释:  
*Roman:在电影中和Hobbs并肩战斗的长头发黑胡子右肩整臂花臂的萨摩亚兄弟，那是WWE周一raw节目的Roman Reigns，因为电影里没提到他的名字所以就直接用Roman啦  
*Seth:全名Seth Rollins，在电影中没有出现，是WWE中Roman的战友，两个人共同在一个战队“SHIELD”，我私心吃他俩的cp就给拉郎了。  
*这是一句西班牙语，意为“抱歉，抱歉，我的朋友喝太多了——谢谢!  
*uso:萨摩亚兄弟的称呼，并不太确定是不是这么拼，因为好像看过类似的。  
*是loft上太太的改图!


End file.
